The Snake and the Fox
by Togashi Hoshi
Summary: what would you do to end your lonlieness and to be accepted what would you do if the person who will end your loneliness is only 16 R&R NaruAnko NaruHina NaruSaku give me reviews for who you want him to end up with rated MA for adult content
1. Chapter 1

**The Snake and the Fox**

Author's notes: I have put a lot of work into this fanfic and I hope that you all enjoy it. I also hope that everyone would submit me some reviews because if I am a bad writer I would like to know for what reasons so maybe some constructive criticism because if I am doing something wrong I would like to know instead of putting crap out all the time. I have changed my mind though; instead of this being a one shot fic this is going to be a trilogy. I plan on all 3 of these being just as long as this one is so each one will be about 10 pages long.

Mitarashi Anko let out a heavy sigh, she was at her apartment door and she knew what that mean, another night spent alone, another night of eating instant ramen, alone. And of course another night spent sleeping alone, in her large empty bed. She paused outside of the door to reflect on her lifestyle, sure being lonely was perfect for being a shinobi, that way is doesn't clog her decision making skills, but damn it was ever so boring. With a final heavy sigh she put the key into the door's lock, turned the knob and stepped inside.

Her blank, empty apartment room only further added to her depression. Sighing again she dropped her bags on the floor and closed the door behind her. Her only real friend Yuuhi Kurenai was currently out on a mission with her genin squad so she couldn't go out on the town with her, and all of the other ninjas in town thought of her to be either scary or just plain creepy. But she couldn't really blame them for thinking so one thing was, she was trained by Orochimaru, and the way she acted creeped people out, she did always act a little odd even in her days in the academy.

Re pocketing her keys she grabbed the bags she had previously dropped on the floor and walked into her small kitchen/dining room and quickly put away all but one cup of her instant foodstuffs. Underneath her sink was a small cabinet where he pots were located, she grabbed her smallest sauce pan she had, filled it up with water and set it on to boil.

She had a small table in the center of the room; it was a small faded blue rectangular shaped table with a chair placed at the two widths of the table facing each other. She never knew why she had an extra chair there maybe it was so she could entertain her imagination and think that there is someone actually there to keep her company. In front of her she folded her hands together and rested her head on them. She closed her eyes remembering being with Orochimaru. One of the more recent memories of she held of Orochimaru was the first day of the chunin exams.

She remembered when he first saw her. She was right behind him and she had the perfect chance to kill him there but she didn't know it was him at the time. She laughed; she remembered how Orochimaru had gotten behind him. She threw a kunai at a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto purposely missing him but grazing his cheek so she could freak him out. She licked the blood off of his cheek and grinned. Then she laughed again as she remembered why exactly she wanted to scare him like that. It was all because he had made fun of her while she was giving instructions.

Again her brain focused on herself licking the young boy's cheek again. This memory invoked some strange feelings inside the pit of her stomach, it made her feel slightly queasy as well as made her entire body feel like it was heating up. This time it was slightly different when she remembered, she started to feel her "juices" going to work. Before she even knew what she was doing her hands had snaked themselves to all of her sensitive spots, her left breast and the outside of her clit. She worked with her hands to maximum efficiency rotating her left breast counter clockwise while pinching her nipple and rotating it back and forth, rubbing inserting her finger ins and out of herself.

"Narutoooooooo…." She called out as she finally climaxed.

Breathing heavily she laughed, and then laughed again, she wasn't quite sure whether it was just the fact that the loneliness had finally gotten to her or if it was actually because she found Naruto attractive.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh…wow what a kid." Anko said breathlessly.

She laid there for several moments waiting for her head to come out of the clouds. Her head was filling itself with strange far off romantic thoughts of forbidden loves between herself and Naruto Uzumaki. Her head ran through several different simulations of forbidden loves themes but in reality it was only 5 minutes before she fell asleep. She slept a deep sleep that night; she dreamt that she was all alone in a room completely covered in darkness; she was the only person in this personal hell. She started to cry she was all alone, and no one would ever be able to save her from it.

As her tears reached a point where she thought nothing that would stop her, she felt warmth heating her all the way to the bone. This heat was generating from all around he, specifically from her shoulder where she could feel a force pressing on it. She looked up and saw a tall slender male with long dark hair.

"Orochimaru?" She asked quizzically, "why are you here, and why do I feel comfort flowing from you?"

"Because," he said while laughing,

"You have a mission from the hokage." He said giggling.

About to question why an enemy of Konoha was telling her she had a mission, the world around her started to spin, and slowly the darkness was infused with color. She now found herself back in her kitchen, with her head on her hands which were folded on the table in front of her. Someone else was in the room with her; it was a chunin by the name of Kotetsu he was standing in front of the stove examining a pot with a hole burnt through it.

"Is this a way of relieving stress, leaving pots on the stove and falling asleep?" Kotetsu asked with a genuinely puzzled look on his face. "Well anyway the Hokage has a mission for you." And having said his piece he vanished

"A mission?" Anko asked looking at her watch, "But It's still 11:30."

Shrugging off the tiredness she sped off towards the Hokage's office. In a flash she found herself outside the door with the label fire that would lead her to Tsunade's office. Politely knocking Anko waited to receive permission to enter. she waited patiently until receiving permission to enter.

After entering she bowed down on one knee asking, "Did you call for me ma'am?" she was being quite polite because she had a bad memory of the time where she unwittingly took her last dango and therefore she wanted to be polite as possible.

"Mitarashi Anko your next mission has been decided, you are to take be the leader of a 4 man team of the four nearest available ninja and head out to the country of tea, you are to be there by sunrise tomorrow so I suggest not spending time looking for certain ninjas because of their power level take genins if they are there. The mission is to crush a rebellion against the lord, We have no idea how many there are or what they have at their disposal, so this will be considered an A rank mission and remember not to alert the rebels of your presence or of your purpose being incognito will be your greatest weapon in this mission. You are dismissed"

Anko stood up quickly and vanished out of the room, she had to make it to the country of tea by sunrise so as quickly as possible she wove her way through the streets of Konoha checking every possible open spot for ninjas. She ran in and out of several buildings but still she had not found one single ninja. 'Damn that Orochimaru; she thought to herself. 'If it weren't for his attack during the chunin exams, I wouldn't be running around looking for ninjas right now.' She heard some voices coming from a small ramen booth from a little ways down the street.

She stopped outside of the small booth. On the awning in front of the booth were small strips of paper hanging down to spell Ichiraku Ramen. She bent down slightly so as to not hit the papers hanging down. Not expecting any one to be there like everywhere else she was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto eating a bowl of ramen with his female team member. Anko appeared directly behind Naruto with her kunai out and placed against his throat and licked his face.

"Hello again Naruto, the Hokage has ordered me to arrange a 4 man team of ninjas and I choose you and your "girlfriend" over there because you 2 are convenient."

A shiver was sent down Naruto's back as her tongue made its way up his face, "W-why do you always do that to me?" Naruto asked in a mix of fright and disgust.

"Stop complaining, we need to make it to the country of tea by sunrise and we still have another ninja to find to complete our team, needless to say we have very limited time to jack around, so I want you at the gates of Konoha in 5 minutes ready to go."

"Are you senile you hag, there is no way I can prepare in 5 minutes." Naruto screamed pointing his finger at Anko.

With fire in her eyes, and a look of supreme anger, "who did you call a hag?"

"Heh heh um nobody." Naruto said with a huge sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Good now go and get ready, and by the way, not you only have 4 minutes and 45 seconds so I suggest you hurry up." Anko said with a sadistic smile on her face

'Damn old hag' was what was repeatedly running through Naruto's head as he threw clothes, money, toiletries, and other essential things (instant ramen). 'Why did she decide to take me anyway I always thought she hated me' ran through his head as he left his apartment and locked it up. Having no more time to think about such things he bolted off in the direction of the gate. His only worry lay not on the mission that lay ahead of him but instead on what that lady would do to him for being late. Already he had almost been killed 3 times by her, and all 3 times she had put a kunai to his throat and licked his cheek.

Naruto stopped on a weathervane and shivered wondering if she does that to all people who anger her, if so she must be a very skilled ninja especially if she does it to enemies who anger her. The only thing that he knew is just like Kakashi her movement was too fast to be seen by his eyes. With a sudden jerk back to reality he looked at the watch on his wrist, 45 seconds left he had to get going. Pushing his legs harder than he thought possible he whizzed through the streets focusing his chakra into his legs and feet.

He stopped on a roof 100 meters from the gate, he looked at his watch, he still had 15 seconds and he could see 3 figures pacing back and forth in front of the gate.

"Now its payback time." Naruto whispered while putting his hands up and forming a cross with his middle and index finger on each hand, "Shadow replication."

Three other Naruto appeared from his sides and behind him, "You know what to do." The original Naruto said to the three replications while nodding at them.

Two of the replications jumped off into the darkness while the original and one clone jumped down digging rapidly into the earth. In 10 seconds Naruto was directly underneath where Anko and the others were standing

"Damn that Naruto where is he is going to be late!" Inner Sakura exclaimed as she had finished that thought a breeze kicked up and the branches stated shaking releasing several leaves forming a whirlwind shape at a spot directly behind Hinata, Sakura had seen this happen once before it was in the chunin exams when Sasuke came late.

"Could it be…" but before finishing the sentence she got her answer as out of nowhere a figure seemed to flash into being with a kunai out grabbing Hinata and placing a kunai to her throat.

"The future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto is here directly on time, now you are at my mercy Anko, how do you like it." He said as he licked Hinata's right cheek

With a sudden shriek and then and a kick Hinata fell on the ground and fainted. The results were instantaneous Naruto fell to the ground from the kick releasing Hinata then both Sakura and Anko came and started to inflict massive pain on him.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A WOMAN USING NINJUTSU!" Sakura screamed while kicking his face into the ground

"AND HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SNEAK UP ON ME AND FAIL AT IT damn it I would have enjoyed that unlike her!" Anko screamed while digging her shoe deep into Naruto's stomach."

They continued beating Naruto until Hinata finally got back up and Naruto stopped twitching. "Now apologize for your crimes Naruto." Sakura said while sitting him up.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto choked out

After seeing his face and how badly messed up it was Hinata fainted again. This time she regained her composure quickly and started to walk off trying to hide her beet-red face. Following her example Naruto shook of the "anime" wounds and followed after her with the rest of the team following behind him. After a short time of walking the need to pick up the pace arose, and they all began to jump from tree branch to tree branch. As they flew through the forest at top speed Anko explained the mission that had been handed down from the Hokage. She also explained the plan of how she was going to infiltrate the country.

"Naruto you are very good at the transformation technique so I want you to envision a tall ratty looking male and transform into that, then I will also transform into a similar looking female we will be going as a married couple, and I want you 2 Hinata and Sakura to dress up into these," she explained as she threw them each a dirty robe and a dusty black wig, "Since I have no info on how well you 2 can transform I would feel safer if you 2 just dressed up. Now we are going under the guise that we are a family who would all like to contribute to the rebels in anyway that we can. And if anyone asks we are from small near the border who are tired of being policed by the lord of this country then when we get rest we will go to the lords castle and from there we will defend him at the costs of our lives."

"But what are we going to do if they don't believe that we are married?" Naruto asked

"Well…" Anko said with a blush forming on her face and being glad she was in the front, "We will just have to do something to prove it to them."

"Prove it to them…?" Naruto did not like the sound of that.

The sun had started its steady rise into the sky to light the world around them and still they were still 10 kilometers away from the meeting place. Anko quickened her pace as well as the rest of the team as if they were all in sync with each other. The sun was rising ever so quickly but soon the meeting area came to view; it was a large area with a large amount of tents popped up in a chaotic fashion. There were guards who were patrolling the area were pacing back and forth not really checking the perimeter effectively.

"We change now." Anko said after a quick observation of the area

Simultaneously Anko and Naruto transformed while Hinata and Sakura went behind a bush to change. After a small amount of fumbling around with his transformations Naruto had finally managed to get the right looking version male, making him the last one to be finished.

"Now let me do all of the talking okay," Anko said in a voice that was high pitched and raspy

They continued the rest of the way walking slowly with transformed Naruto and Anko walking in front side by side and Hinata and Sakura walking in back side by side. The camp was only 200 meters or so off in the distance so the walk was a short quiet uneventful walk. When the neared the entrance to the camp they were halted by 2 guards with spears, who crossed them barring their entrance

"Halt." The one on the left barked

"State your name and business here." The right one barked out in an equal tone to the left

"We are the Mitarashi family and we come from a farm on the outskirts of the country, my husband is here to join this army and me and my daughters are here to help out with whatever we can." Anko said while taking a step forward

"And for what reason are you joining this army?" the left guard asked

"Because we are tired of the lord demanding money from us for taxes as well as taking our crops for himself leaving us barely enough to survive on, and he offers us no protection from the bandits that continuously attack our farms and we have gotten tired of it so when we heard about a secret rebel organization we thought that this would be the perfect way for us to repay that evil bastard." Anko pled as tears started to form in her eyes.

For a moment it seemed like neither of the guards bought the story until the left one started to sniffle and the right one wiped his eyes, "we both know how you feel our story is the exact same, please come in and rest you must be exhausted from walking here, and when you recover go see the general he will assign duties."

They both lowered their guard and pulled back their spears and let them pass or so it seemed, but as they went by the right one grabbed Naruto's arm and stopped him saying, "I don't believe that you 2 are married after all how does such an ugly woman end up with an attractive male like you?"

About to say something that would make him seem like a smart ass Anko came forward and planted a huge kiss on Naruto's open mouth delving her tongue into his mouth, she tasted like miso ramen. Naruto was too surprised to fight back or to go with the flow so he just sat there paralyzed. But the other 2 girls didn't Sakura felt about ready to kill the woman who just kissed "her" Naruto, and Hinata was just barely fighting back her tears.

"Give it up." The left one said, he isn't gay after hearing this the right one reluctantly let go of Naruto's arm as Anko and Naruto were still locked in a fiery kiss Anko had one arm wrapped around Naruto's back and the other one running through his hair.

"AHEM "mother"" Sakura interrupted, "but I do believe we should go rest up "father" should be tired!" She walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away still thunderstruck.

Hinata walked along with deep blue lines of depression carried around her, making her seem unapproachable. As for Anko she walked forward rubbing the back of her head laughing nervously she couldn't believe she had done what she just did, even though she had been thinking about since she picked him for this mission.

All of the members of the team met back up at the center of Warfield. Navigating through this was a like a nightmare they had be careful not to step on humans pr animals or tents, or fires, which would have been a nigh impossibility for any normal human. But after much perseverance the 4 ninjas made it to the center where at least there was some room to breathe.

"Alright I want you to set up the tents right here as you do I will go and scout the area better and get an approximation of how many guards there are here as well as the next location they attack."

Anko scanned the area quickly to make sure no one was looking and vanished. Naruto began to pull out his tent as the girls followed suit, he tried to set up his tent but it wasn't long before he was getting angry and beginning to swear at the tent. 'Damn it I never needed to use a tent I was always fine sleeping out in the open, so I never learned how to set one of these up.' He took a quick glance over at the girls' tent for some pointers but they had already set up their tent and had already gone in it.

Embarrassed Naruto didn't know what to do, if he asked for help from one of the other males they might find out who he really was, but if he didn't set it up, there was no telling what that creepy lady might do to him as well as the insults he would hear from her and Sakura. So he just had to try it again this time trying to copy the model he now had in front of him.

After an exhausting hour of backbreaking labor drenched in sweat Naruto was finally finished. The sun was now high within the sky beating down on Naruto but he didn't care all he really cared about was being able to get some sleep. He went inside of the tent and rolled out his mat, as he lay down on the mat he was very thankful for it being so close to the cool shady ground. From the position he was at he had to fumble around a little to get his clothes off, but was glad when he just in his boxer shorts enjoying the breeze that kicked up just as he got his clothes off. 'She actually tasted pretty good, like Miso Ramen' was the last thought that ran through his head as it span into the dream world.

He dreamt his normal nightmare that night that he was being chased and hurt by the villagers he was a cast out who's shadow was Kyuubi, he would never be able to escape this loneliness there was a feeling of just absolute dread in the pit of stomach spreading through his veins like poison. He cried even though it did him no good all he wanted to do was cry. He was tired of it, everyday he was treated like this and he wasn't sure if the villagers would ever accept him. And no matter what the 3rd Hokage said to him it seemed that they would never love him or believe in him. But then it hit him like a ton of bricks, if he wanted to be accepted unconditionally all he had to do was become Hokage. Even though this offered him some solace, with the knowledge that one day they will acknowledge it still didn't do much for the pain he was feeling now.

"Gotta go Pee." Naruto said as he stood up abruptly ending his dream. Slowly and groggily he made his way towards the flaps of the tent.

Something snagged his arm as he was lifting the flaps, "Naruto you need to go back into your disguise before going outside, apparently they are onto use, they somehow heard that the lord of this country hired some ninjas." Anko said in small voice.

"Right, Transform." And with his disguise back in place he set off. It was slightly less difficult to navigate through the area since most of the tents were picked up, but now everywhere he went there were either tactical meetings or soldiers training,

With a sudden bolt of speed as he felt it could no longer be held in Naruto ran off into the forest from which they came from. Hiding himself behind a bush he pulled his boxer down in the front slightly and began to relieve himself. It seemed like all the feelings of dread and hopelessness that came from the dream were just shot out as he urinated, or so it felt that way as he realized how badly he had to urinate.

"Wait a second, what was that?" he said as he heard what sounded like a faint giggle. Then he heard the faint sound of water running.

So he went off to investigate the strange noises. The answer was only a few hundred meters down the way as he saw a small lake which had a waterfall 10 foot waterfall running into it from a stream above. He continued on a little further still curious as to the giggles. He walked forward another meter or so and was greeted with the answer two teenaged females came clearly into view one a tall female with pink hair and the other was a shorter and slightly more busty female, with short black hair. Naruto immediately recognized the 2 females as the two young shinobis Sakura and Hinata.

"Hmmm… I need to investigate this further how about that tree branch." He swiftly and quietly jumped onto the tree branch.

Luckily Jiraiya had taught him how to peek saying that it can also be used to spy on the enemy not just for peeping. He watched them intently it seemed like they were just swimming around in the lake and talking about girly stuff. But he didn't care about mush about that, he was devoting all of his attention to the red 2 piece swim suit with cherry blossoms on it that Sakura was wearing, and the even tinier plain black 2 piece that Hinata was wearing. 'Can that even be considered a bathing suit.' Naruto asked himself staring at it, all it did was cover the nipples and barely anything besides that it seemed like nothing else, but her wearing this definitely meant she waxed herself down there or at least shaved.

Naruto could feel his face very hot he had a steady line of blood running down from his nose dripping onto the branch he was standing on. He wanted to get closer to them but another thing he had learned from the perverted monk was to always resist those feelings because it would result in broken limbs and lots of pain. He stared on intently watching the 2 females, he was actually surprised to find himself watching them both equally 'It's surprising how much sexier a female looks in a 2 piece' he thought while chuckling to himself 'because even that weird timid Hinata looks equally as beautiful as Sakura the flower of my eye.

"Hey Hinata, I always noticed that you get choked up and nervous around Naruto, what exactly are your feelings for him?" Sakura asked as she swam towards Hinata

"Well..um that is to say um." She was just going around in circles with her speech tripping over her every word.

"So you love him" Sakura interrupted with a large sigh, "I figured as much,"

"Um Sakura unless you don't wish to talk about it I would like to know what are your feelings for Naruto?" Hinata asked in the tiniest voice she could muster

"Well he's annoying, stupid, a brat…" Hearing all this made Naruto's spirits go down to the pit of despair "But I love the way he makes me feel when I am around him, he is always so happy and carefree it's like he makes it contagious, he is also the hardest working ninja I have ever seen in my life, he is also one of the deadliest ninjas alive because of Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. But I don't care about that I love him with all of my heart and soul, because never once did he insult me, never once did he say no to all of my selfish requests, he tried his hardest on numerous occasions to bring Sasuke back to me, and when I was all about Sasuke he never once interfered with me and him, all along he has been there for me but I have been too stubborn to realize that I loved him."

All was quiet Sakura quietly tread water while Hinata simply kept herself afloat by holding onto 2 rocks behind her, Sakura was the one to break the silence, "So Hinata why do you love him?"

Hinata's entire face turned red and she buried it in the water for a short amount of time before resurfacing with a still red face, "I love him because he has always been there, not for me but he has always been there standing strong and tall like some unbreakable wall, courage and honesty seem to radiate from him, every time I see him he inspires me to work harder, and most of all I love him because he is just like me, he is shunned by others and considered an outcast by many. We both know what it's like to not be loved by others and we both know how lonely life is, that is why I love him."

Surprised that she had managed to say so many words in one paragraph about Naruto the rest of the world seemed quiet waiting for what would happen next, "I suppose that we should get back to the camp now, we don't want anyone to worry."

With a mutual nod from both of them they got up dried themselves off and took off their swimsuits, Naruto's Heart was beating like a jackhammer and blood was trickling down his nose at a dangerous speed, his breaths came in fast heavy gulps as he watched the 2, 16 year olds change. Never in all of his life had he seen anything so beautiful. The world slowed down around those 2 as they stood naked letting their hair be manipulated by the wind but all too quickly from the eyes of Naruto did it end. They once again had their disguises on and were headed towards the camp.

With a sigh Naruto leaned back on the branch, "I might never get another chance to see something that unique again, I am glad I saw that, but it is also interesting to know that both Sakura and Hinata love me, though really it does clear up a lot of questions like why Sakura always hurts me and why it seems like Hinata can never get a whole sentence out when I am around, oh well time to do what I do best and act oblivious."

After having the discussion with himself and wiping the blood out of his nose, he made his way back to the camp navigating through the many soldiers doing various tasks and made it back to the location that his was to be found he crawled back inside of it and found another body laying in there, it was the sleeping form of a mostly naked female (except for a fishnet shirt and a pair of lacy panties). Upon of a close "Observation" he recognized the form as their team leader Mitarashi Anko.

Naruto was too tired and had too much to think about to worry why the team leader had decided to sleep in his tent, instead he simply lay down next to Anko on his mat and began to think. He found however that in the state that he was in it was almost an impossibility to think, he had just heard some ground breaking news that very well could change his life. So instead Naruto decided it would be better if he tried to sleep. But he found that this was also a near impossibility as it was very cramped in the tent and the sun was beating directly on the tent.

He looked at the watch to check what time it was, "Only 1:00 huh?" he looked over at his sleeping companion 'how long is she going to sleep? And why is she sleeping half naked if she knew that this was my tent?' 'Because you dolt' another nagging voice butted in, 'you were gone at the time so she might have figured that you were done sleeping for the day.'

He shifted again in his quest to find sleep now he was facing Anko, She had a gentle expression on her face, much different from the way she looked normally, her lips a light rosy pink color, lay loosely closed, he noticed that she had rather thin lips but one could tell that they were definitely there. Her ample chest puffed in and out pressing farther against her already skin hugging shirt with each and every deep breath she took. She had beautiful skin, it was a very lightly tanned so that it wasn't dark or orangish but it also wasn't milk white, she had a very good complexion and everything about her complemented something else on her. He followed his gaze down further to where he panties lay they were looked like they were made from some sort of smooth material possibly silk and they were see through in all parts except where the lace lie. Releasing his transformation technique he inched himself closer and closer to the sleeping beauty next to him. He stopped leaving about 3 inches in between them fearing getting to close to her and waking her up.

She opened her eyes for a second and shut them just as quick. The young boy had woken her up when he entered the tent 15 minutes ago, but she did not wish for him to know that she was awake. She could feel his hot intent star on her for 5 or so minutes, she had to resist blushing as she felt him examining her with his eyes. But now he started to inch towards her he could feel his hot breath hit against her chest. She wanted to open her eyes and lock him another passionate kiss but she knew that she must take it slow 'Nothing good ever came from moving quickly in a relationship'

Suddenly he stopped moving towards her, he was still breathing quickly and heavily she could feel it on her chest 'God this is enough to make a woman go mad!' ran through her head. As it seemed he was not going to move any closer the rest was up to her. Making it seem as though she were still asleep she stretched her arms forth grabbed Naruto and pulled him closer to her body. He seemed at first scared but then settled and placed his head on her chest. For a second he lay still and she actually began to wonder if she was asleep but then he lifted his head and rubbed his face against her breasts. Anko had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Snake and the Fox part 2:**

Author's notes: I would like to take some time out to thank all of you out there that took the time to read my story and then were kind enough to review it. I can only hope that with this chapter I do not disappoint. And I am very sorry for leaving the last chapter off with such a cliffhanger, already I have committed seppuku to atone for that. I didn't even realize I had done that I was very tired, and was typing and thought it would be a good place to end it so I sent it in.

Naruto stopped breathing and stayed very still, Anko's hands were wrapped around him and were pulling him closer, 'Is she still asleep.' He could feel his heart beating in his ear, and blood rushing to his face. He was pulled tightly against her chest his face landed on her bosom. He dared not move until he could hear her breath steady again. His face lay against her right breast; he stayed in this spot, in this blissful spot breathing in her sweet scent, her sweet smell of fish cake. Naruto lay in this spot blessing his normally horrible luck. He withdrew his face from where it was residing and rubbed it against both of her breasts. She went rigid, Naruto held his breath again, 'Oh no this is where she wakes up and punishes me!' he thought as he buried his head back in her chest. Her breathing returned to normal once again.

Fearing waking her up Naruto picked a spot right below her chin and right above the chest; all of his tiredness began rushing at him, his eyes closed heavy and weary. With the last of his energy he lifted his head up and delivered a kiss upon her lips, his head dropped again upon her chest one last time to stay there, "Goodnight my ramen queen."

There she was surrounded completely by darkness a young woman crying, twisted shadows all around her shaped into crude mockeries of the human form. The figures pointed and laughed a high shrill cold laugh, the laugh of someone who doesn't accept another. A few spoke in a un intelligible growl. He had no idea who these people were or who this young woman was but all he knew was they were insulting this girl, and with each syllable that the shadows spoke the young girl cried harder. He ran towards the girl, he would never let a defenseless person be hurt again.

"Shadow replication!" He yelled out as he continued running, quickly his replication went to work shaping the chakra in his hand into a perfect sphere.

"Rasengan!" He called out thrusting his arm into the crowd; the ball of energy went through the crowd meeting no resistance.

The ball of energy dissipated along with a portion of the crowd, Naruto fell forward from the force of his thrust.. He quickly jumped to his feet again and launched a kunai, it pierced through a shadow meeting no resistance again, and just like with the Rasengan the penetrated shadow quickly vanished. Grabbing another kunai he moved in for close combat, one by one he sliced through the shadows un relentlessly. After minutes of mindlessly cutting through the shadows Naruto dug his kunai deep into the stomach of the last shadow, the body dissipated like smoke, sweating and breathing heavily Naruto plopped down next to the crying female figure.

Acting on instinct Naruto placed his hand on her back; gently he rubbed in a circle speaking comforting words. The tears flowed out of her eyes in rapid streams; her sobs came out in loud gestures choked out. Her voice was cracked and her eyes were bloodshot, one look was all Naruto needed to understand.

"You were so lonely, weren't you? You would always put up a strong front so that no one knew that you were hurting inside, your past is filled with pain beyond comprehension for normal people but I understand it so much it hurts." He said while looking in at the back of her head "please if there is anything I can do to ease your pain tell me, I can't stand for others to suffer, please anything."

"There is one thing that you can do for me…" she started to slowly "you can wake up…"

"Very well for you I will…wait what?"

"I said wake up Naruto, someone's coming."

His eyes shot wide open, he quickly surveyed his area but was only greeted by a fishnet and something warm, soft and comfortable pressed against his face, there were 2 of them He grabbed them with his hands trying to analyze what they were. With a swift punch on the head all of this morning came flooding back to him, the mission, the stream, what he had done in the tent. 'Oh god this is bad she woke me up so that I would feel all of the pain she didn't want me to miss out in any of it.

"I am so sorry, I am uh a uh restless sleeper and when I rolled over these felt so comfortable, I mean I guess I felt that way in my uh sleep." Naruto tried to speak in defense but was tripping over his words.

"Shhh!" she cupped her hand over Naruto's mouth, "Now please transform."

With a nod of his head he complied taking the shape of the man he picked for his disguise. Anko Transformed after a quick scrutinize of Naruto's disguise, wanting to make sure that he didn't make a mistake. They both sat up with their legs crossed and waited patiently for the presences to fade.

The flap to the tent opened up one of the guards who were at the gate earlier put his face through the opening he had made, "Just checking on you, reports said there was an enemy ninja in the area."

Both with a genuine look of shock cried out, "You saw u-them?"

"Well not me but there were reports of one sneaking around the general's tent. So sorry to bother you folk, I just wanted to alert you; I trust you will tell your daughters?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Anko quickly responded wanting to be rid of the guard

"Well you folks have a nice day, and don't forget to report to the general's tent." The guard said closing the letting the flap drop.

With a sigh of relief Naruto leaned back dispelling his technique, that was too close for his tastes, they would have to be more careful from here on out, luckily they were leaving tonight after gathering information on the enemy's plans. Anko joined Naruto in laying down and dispelling her technique. Naruto fixed his eyes on The beautiful woman laying next to him, her gaze was sturdily fixed on the top of the tent, 'Wow when you get past the aura of strangeness she puts up she really is quite breathtaking'

He quickly turned his face away from her as he saw her eyes dart concentrating on his own, "What's wrong Naruto still thinking about our "sleeping arrangement?" She asked in a jovial tone

"S-sorry." He blurted out before hiding his face in his sleeping mat

"It's fine; I didn't sound angry did I? She asked forming an inquisitive look on her face.

"No." 'Wait a second she isn't angry? If I would have been caught doing this to Sakura even if it was an accident I probably would have lost some teeth,' "Wait why aren't you angry?"

'Because I enjoyed the company, because I think you are a very attractive young man, because I would like nothing more than to screw your brains out, because I…' such thoughts ran through her head making it impossible for her to form a reply. There was a long drawn out silence as Anko tried to think of something to say, the question had been so sudden, she was very taken back.

Luckily the silence only was cut by in half like a knife through flesh as there was a loud shriek followed by a sound of flesh hitting flesh, "You fucking bitch, how dare you disobey me I have half a mind to cut your pretty throat right here!" followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh again.

Curiosity got the better of both of them and they peeked out of their tent flap, There was a large circle of people all hovering around, an area 20 or so meters away from the tent. Without another thought they crawled out of the tent and headed over to see what was happening. They walked forward to the large ring of people, it was very tightly packed, and Naruto and Anko had to fight their way through to the outside of the ring, pushing and shoving all in their way.

"Now you stupid bitch you better listen to me, and listen well, I am the general that is leading this revolt, without me you all would be crushed, but thanks to my brilliance, my leadership, you all are winning and will one day have your freedom from all of this oppression! Now being so I deserve special privileges, so whatever I want I get, and right now I want you, so unless you want to die I suggest that you come peacefully to my tent!" Now they could perfectly what was going on.

Hinata was being held down by 5 guards near the outside of the ring on the opposite side of them, there was one guard on each arm, foot and one holding her by the abdomen. Sakura was being held down on the ground by the general and several other guards. The bodies of several guards were strewn around the pit that was formed by the mass of people. Hinata and Sakura both fought vigilantly against the opposition holding them down but it was to no avail, the guards simply overpowered them and kept them restricted.

"You should take my offer I am offering to spare your life, which is very benevolent of me, Konoha shinobi, I should have you stripped and slaughtered, or maybe raped then forced to live with the shame." The general said, bending to and licking Sakura's neck. "So you have 2 options, become my willing lover or you can die in whatever horrible way my soldiers can think of along with your friend."

Sakura began to cry, images of her life flashing before her eyes, her most fond memories, those of her when she was still together with team 7, when her Naruto and Sasuke were an inseparable team of friends, sharing the good and bad of the missions together. She remembered telling Naruto once that she would get strong so that she would never have to rely on him to do anything for her ever again but now she realized just how weak she still was, to be captures like this and humiliated by this creep. She began to cry, her life was over, she would choose death, and even though she had lived a good life she knew that there was still so much she had to do, she had to apologize to Naruto, and tell him how much she loved him.

Her tears grew in intensity, someone had to come and save her, someone always did, it was always Kakashi or Sasuke or Naruto, she didn't care she just wanted to live, so In a desperate cry she called out the name of the man that she loved, "NAAAARUUUTOOOO!" her voice was cracked and filled with desperation, it was a very pathetic sound coming from her mouth, the sound of a last resort.

"Fine you whore I leave you to my soldiers may they have mercy on your soul and kill you quickly but I don't think that will happen do you have any idea how many brothers and fathers and sons you have killed? I think they are going to take their time with you 2." The general raised his hand again with it curled tightly into a fist.

He began to bring it down, putting all his force into the blow, the fist was stopped in mid strike by a force. The general could feel something grasping his fist and tightening. The image of Naruto appeared in front of him standing face to face with the man. His deep blue eyes quickly became a crimson red. Clenching the other man's fist tightly he moved his other hand and connected a punch in the general's midsection. He flew off of the ground into the air and landed on the ground with a thud.

He turned on his side and coughed up blood, "hack hack, Kill the bastard!" He screamed, his voice taking on a much higher tone, no longer the demanding voice he had moments ago.

Naruto laughed looking into the general's eyes His deep red eyes met the brown eyes of the general, the brown eyes widened with horror as he felt the murderous intent vibrating off of Naruto. But then he eased up when a look of confusion was etched on Naruto's face. Naruto turned around with the look still on his face, He 2 of the guards who had been holding down Naruto had pierced through his stomach with their spears. His expression changed from confusion, to surprise, to horror. He fell down and started to hack up blood, his eyes changed back to their blue color, and began to shut.

He began to feel lightheaded, and his vision was beginning to blur as the world around him spun. He began to feel a weightless as if his entire body was beginning to lift off the ground. He looked down and his vision began to come clear once again. He could see down below, the even that was taking place, Sakura was being surrounded by the two guards who had stabbed him, Hinata was crying, no longer fighting back and Anko had a look of disbelief on her face.

He heard his name called out, "Naruto!" by 3 separate sources, as they all simultaneously tried to run to his body.

Suddenly as if a rope had been tied to his foot, he felt a yank on his leg and his mass all came back to him sending him plummeting to the ground. As he fell he began to feel a sudden power erupting from his stomach, however unlike with Kyuubi's How it associated to rage this power had a more harmonious feeling to it, instead of wanting to defeat his enemy the only desire that he had was to defend these 3 women giving them a chance to make it out of this area.

Finally he hit the ground, where his body lay, a feeling of warmth surrounded his entire body, he stood up his wound were gone and the spears had been thrown out of his body. There were mutual gasps from all of the people forming the ring, several guards began to run out from the crowd 3 of them piercing their spear through, Naruto and another 3 piercing them through Anko. He hardly even registered the pain, but could feel himself hit the ground once again.

Pulling the spears out his chest, stomach and neck Naruto stood back up, his wounds repairing themselves as quickly as they had been formed, "What are you, a monster!" Cried the guard who had pierced his neck as he buried his sword deep into Naruto's chest

Again Naruto fell down but stood up just as quickly as last time and pulled out the katana his wounds closing themselves quickly. "Why won't you stay down?" cried the other two as they aimed for the collar bone and waist.

"Because." He called out standing up, "I am." He began to pull the weapons out, "A ninja of Konoha." He threw the first blade to the ground, "As well as my allies, they are also Konoha ninjas." He had the second blade out and in his hand, with both of his wounds already closed up, "And because we are Konoha Ninja, it doesn't matter what you do to us, when you push us…" He dragged the blade down towards his mid section, "We get right back up again."

He rushed the 3 soldiers who had attacked Anko. All they could do was watch in utter horror as he cut them down one by one, each movement melding into the other, his body was more fluid than water and in a blaze of fluidity and speed they were felled. He bent down on one knee and surveyed the damage they had done to Anko, she was barely clinging to life, her eyes were growing dim, and her body was rapidly becoming cold. He wasted no time in pulling the spears out, concentrating for a moment he put his hands over each of her wounds. As his hands stopped on large amounts of chakra poured out and into the wounds quickly closing them.

Her eyed closed for a moment then reopened no longer dull but filled with life and emotions, she sat up quickly taking in a deep breath, and began to breathe heavily as if she had been suffocating. She stood up rapidly standing next to Naruto, She looked around, their situation looked very grim, they were surrounded on all sides with 2 allies immobile. 'This is no good if something were to happen to these children it would rest on me, I'm not sure I would be able to face anyone in Konoha ever again I need to find a way to rescue them a'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Naruto, "I want you to rescue Hinata and I will go get Sakura, then I want you 3 to escape while I form a distraction I will join you all shortly."

She wanted to argue with him and tell him that she was the team commander, if anyone should be the distraction it should be her, but she took a look into his eyes, the had become a bright glacier blue color with the most intense look she had ever seen him produce. She nodded in agreement; she couldn't even dare to argue with those eyes. Naruto nodded back in her direction, signaling it was time to execute their plan

Naruto ran forward with the sword he had taken held at his side, 2 of the guards ran at him with their swords held above their head. Simultaneously they struck down at the charging Naruto. He easily blocked both attacks by bringing the sword above his head forming a protective arc with his blade parallel to his head. He brought the two weapons as well as his own, in a sweeping motion. Forming an opening, Naruto quickly stabbed one guard and cut the other one from the hip to the diaphragm. Again he took of for the direction now mere feet away from Sakura another 2 ran towards Naruto going in for a diagonal slash in opposite directions He parried the blade aimed at his collar and, sidestepped away from the other. He launched his counter attack; he swung his blade around guiding his blade into a reverse thrust. He dropped released the blade and delivered a swift punch in the other's gut. He grasped the Katana once again, and yanked it out of the chest of the fallen enemy.

Slowly he walked forward his eyes locked on his opponent's, his blade held to his side barely above the ground. His enemy looked back his eyes filled with terror, one look was all he needed to comprehend the killing intent that was pouring forth from Naruto. In a desperation measure he ran forward drawing his **Nagimaki** from his back, He threw an attack at Naruto's face spinning the small blades in his hands. In a duck he evaded the attack and rammed his katana through his chin.

(Nagimaki, a straight bladed halberd weapon used by mounted soldiers in ancient Japan)

He bent down, this was the worst shape that he had ever seen Sakura in, she was a shell of her former self, she had the look of one who had been completely and utterly defeated. Large wet tears ran down his face, her eyes were bloodshot, and her mouth held open in disbelief. It seemed that nothing around her mattered anymore she was too deep in the darkest reaches of her own subconscious. He had no choice, reluctantly he scooped her up into his arms.

He looked over at where, Hinata and Anko stood. They stood back to back surrounded by a large number of guards fighting off all who dared to rush them. Even though they were only two people against a whole army they continued fighting, both of them had courage and strength, both women he admired deeply to be able to fight levelheaded in this situation. But the guards were quickly overwhelming then both, he could see the sweat on their faces and see the quick breaths which they took to force oxygen back into their lungs. 'Damn looks like I might need to get us out of here' he thought as he bit his thumb breaking the skin.

He formed all of the seals and then pushed his hand to the ground, "Summoning technique."

A large amount of smoke issued forth from where he had planted his hand down on. Naruto watched as the smoke cleared, his heart was beating at an incredible pace, 'Oh please don't be Gamakichi, or Gamatetsu, I need someone like the boss.'

Slowly the smoke was pushed into the sky where it quickly dissipated, finally it revealed the gigantic form of a yellow Frog who had two Katanas strapped to it's back, "Please, Watchtower destroyer I beseech you take my friends to somewhere safe while I but you some time."

The frog nodded accepting the job set forth by its summoner, he flexed his mighty legs digging them deep into the ground, he would be ready for take off at a moment's notice. He gently set Sakura down on the frogs great yellow sticky back, the tears had been stopped and she now lay unconscious, her face was contorted forming a look of both fear and disgust. Carefully he moved her bangs away from her forehead, Just as carefully he grasped both of her cheeks, and planted a kiss upon her tender lips.

"Please survive, do not die, and do not hate me for my decision… Live a full life and bring Sasuke back to the village even if he is kicking and screaming." He rubbed her cheek with his right hand before standing straight again.

Already Hinata and Anko had caught on to the plan and were making there way to the frog slaying any foe who would step in their way. Finally they cleared their way through the mass of troops and made it to where Naruto stood.

He had a smile on his face, but not a reassuring one, it was a smile that was covering something else up, "Alright here's the plan," He said as he clapped his hands together and rubbed, "I need you 2 to get on the frog so I can create a distraction and let you guys escape."

"But Naru…" Hinata started

"It's okay don't worry when you guys escape I will get out of here, besides I still have to become the Hokage so I have no intention of dying here." He interrupted as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Damn it Naruto if anyone is going to be left behind for a distraction it will be the team leader so I am orderi…"She couldn't finish her sentence, as Naruto placed himself behind her knocking her out with a swift **Knife hand** to the back of the neck.

(knife hand is a martial arts move generally misnamed as a Karate chop/judo chop)

"Please Hinata make sure that these 2 make it somewhere safe, is possible let that place be the lord's mansion." Naruto pleaded with Hinata, nodding her head she accepted.

"Good!" he jumped down "Massive shadow replication technique!" Thousand upon thousands of Narutos began to pop up in random locations, "It's not over yet! Transform," all of the Narutos transformed into the guise he had taken on to infiltrate the camp.

They threw down all of their smoke bombs all saying the same thing, "And finally the last 2 attacks." And with that Naruto and his replications disappeared in a large pillar of mountain of smoke.

He felt the ground shake and immediately knew that the watchtower frog had took off, "Sorry about tricking all of you, but you must understand that I did it out of the selfishness of my own heart, I wouldn't be able to move on to what lay ahead of me if you all had died as well."

His breaths were coming in rapid gasps of air his heart felt like a jackhammer, his skin grew cold but a searing hot numbness ran through his body, "You see the weapons were Blegh" Blood issued from his mouth at an alarming rate He wiped the blood of his face and finished the sentence, "poisoned."

"So please I hope that none of you hate me for what I did, telling you all to go and I'll be fine, heh I had intended to die here all along, there is no way for me to remove the poison anyway I am however glad that I was at least able to save Anko by obliterating the poison with my chakra, however looks like I can't do it to myself." The world around him began to fade into darkness, the sound issuing from his voice sounded slow and from far away far deeper than it should sound.

"Heh so this is death."

Suddenly everything around him stopped, the world came to a grinding halt, then slowly what was left of his vision twisted and turned to pure black. He felt cold and lonely, and a little scared, had he led a good life, which plane of existence would he be able to go to, and who would be his judge. Suddenly a light appeared forming a circle of brightness for 10 feet all around the boy, no longer did he feel cold or lonely, now he was warm, he remembered all the good times he had with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. All the mission he ever had ran through his head mobbing from one to another they melded together and became a movie to him. He was filled with joy surely if he were remembering the good times of his life he must be going to heaven."

But too quickly did the light fade, with it's fading the darkness overtook once again. He again felt sad cold and lonely, actually this feeling wasn't just normal loneliness, this was abandonment. Suddenly the bad memories began to flood his vision, being hated by the villagers, never being recognized by anyone, and no matter how hard he tried everyone still always hated him. He felt like crying it was as if he were reliving it all of it seemed so real.

Again the light appeared, it filling in the same it had before, again it filled him with warmth and energy, but it also made him aware of five figures on the edge of the light. He squinted but could not see anything other than their approximate height and size

"Well you have done pretty good; you have lived a full life and even though you have died at such a young age, you have not led an unaccomplished life." A booming voice came from all around him vibrating his every bone.

"I must commend you though self sacrifice and for such total babes too, that took a lot of courage." The voice grew closer

"But now that you have died who's going to protect them, and who is going to become the protector, are you going to let Kiba become the next Hokage after all he did say he would become Hokage in place of you during the chunin exams." It no longer seemed to be coming from around him but now it seemed like it was coming from directly in front of him.

The voice began to lighten and now sounded like a female, "Come on I believed in you, I acknowledged that you would one day become Hokage how dare you throw away my blessing like that!"

The voice now came closer again but this time it sounded like a wise old man speaking with a bit of a drawl, "Naruto you have done very well I had the pleasure of watching over you when you were younger, and I must admit with the help of all of your friends, and Iruka, and Kakashi, as well as my student Jiraiya you have become a fine young man."

Five individuals walked out of the thick inky blackness, stopping directly in front of him he noticed the figures as all the Hokage's that Konoha has had.

"Now please do not die here, so allow us to give you power to escape from here, however we will not be able to give you much because of how far you are from the lands of Konoha, so as soon as you get back in your body run in any direction and do not stop," Tsunade spoke out

"All we can do is give you back the gift of life however if you do not get that poison out you will die and not even we will be able to save you." The 4th Hokage said with a kind smile.

"Now go!" the 2nd Hokage ordered

"Save your life." The first Hokage said with a look of determination on his face.

"And remember all of Konoha depends on you so please make it to somewhere safe." The 3rd Hokage said with his pipe in his mouth, and a smile on his face.

The blackness all around him spun out of view, he found himself back on the battlefield, the smoke still covering everything, "Wow what exactly just happened?"

He could feel his heart beating rapidly, his breaths were coming in quick painful gasps, and though partial feeling had returned to his limbs he could still feel the red hot numbness searing through his entire body. Blood began to flow from his mouth his stomach felt afire, and his entire body was heavy, and his limbs didn't want to move. He had to use all of his willpower to make himself stand up. And even more just to move.

With each slow baby step he took a brand new dimension of pain ravaged all the way through his body, "Heh this isn't that bad, You hear me this isn't that bad damn it!" He yelled thrusting his fist into the air, which he then regretted doing as he felt his entire back almost give out on him

Slowly he increased his pace ignoring the building pain in his body, and the groaning of his bones and the screaming of his muscles. "I have to survive I have to make it to safety, without me Konoha is doomed!' was all he needed to tell himself. His body was filled with a renewed vigor, allowing him to increase his pace to a sprint. Finally he made it out of the giant ball of smoke. His lungs tasted fresh air again invigorating him beyond anything imaginable.

The frog again flexed its mighty legs in preparation to jump, the lord's castle was in plain sight about 1 ½ kilometers away. The frog lay there its feet digging into the ground he was taking an unusually large amount of time preparing his jump. He stood still his feet in a ready pose, but instead of jumping, laid down.

It spoke few words in a high pitched voice, "Please get down my master has just died, I can not stay in this realm for much longer, and if you fall from this height you might get hurt."

Hinata looked up at the frogs face from where she stood tears began to well up in her eyes but she resisted the urge to cry right now she had to get Sakura and Anko to somewhere safe, "Thank you very much for getting us so close to the lord's mansion." She said while bowing in respect.

She gathered up the 2 unconscious females in her arms and hopped off the frog's side, she had not even made it to the ground all the way when the frog vanished with a pop and a ball of smoke. She landed in a crouch with one knee touching the ground, she had to focus her stamina on the task ahead otherwise she would never make it to the lord's mansion. 'Naruto if you are out there watching me please led me your strength!'

She set off walking at a very slow pace, it was a lot harder to walk with 2 extra people on your soldiers, how long had it been since the frog had disappeared? It seemed like hours ago, but she hadn't made it to the lord's castle. She knew that she was going the right way, she had checked with her Byakugan. But no matter how much she walked it never seemed to get any closer.

Sweat was dripping down her face, her clothes were clinging tightly to her well developed body, and she was tired and thirsty. All of her ninja tools were left in the tent back there as well as all other provisions. She began to feel light headed and see splotches of white popping in her eyes, she dropped the 2 women she was holding, she could no longer move her strength had all been sapped by that fight earlier.

She continued on for 2 more staggering steps and then fell, before she hit the ground she managed to utter out, "forgive me Naruto."

She found herself in a small dark room resting in a bed her face felt hot and flushed. The sheets that she lay on were made of a soft material, silk or something to that effect, the pillow she rest her head was a feather filled, and the bed itself was the softest, most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. the blanket that was covering her was a thick material keeping her warm but still allowing her plenty of space to maneuver in the bed. Currently she wanted nothing more than to get back to sleep, not because of the comfortable bed but because of her dream she wanted to. She had a most wonderful dream, one where everything had gone perfect, her and Naruto had finally confessed that they loved each other and got married right away, the Naruto Became Hokage and they lived each and every day filled with romance and love spending all of their time together, cuddling, doting on each other, making love.

'Just thinking about that dream makes me feel…' suddenly it struck her like a ton of bricks, _"Please get down my master has just died, I can not stay in this realm for much longer," _She felt sick, she wanted to throw up but her stomach was empty, she wanted to run but lacked the will to do so, "Why?" She began to sob, "Why did he have to die?"

She curled herself tightly into a ball, her tears wouldn't stop coming, the only thing she could say in between sobs was, "Why?"

She continued to remember all the best things about him, hoping to break free from this sadness, but with such thoughts always came the nagging after thought, 'but he will never be able to do that again, he will never make you feel that way again.' She wanted to tell the voice to shut up, she wanted to strangle whoever kept saying it but she still couldn't coordinate herself to do anything other than cry and lay there. After several minutes of heavy crying she had finally managed to cry herself back to sleep where she enter the only place where she would ever be able to see him again, in her dreams. She had a peaceful sleep, peaceful but dreamless.

She looked at the plentiful array of several different food items in front of her. At one point of time she might have been starving for all this delicious looking food, especially seeing as how she hasn't eaten in almost 24 hours but now all the food looked un appetizing, and bland. Ever since she had heard what happened from Hinata her world had went from bad to worse, even though she felt like it she found that she could not muster up any tears for him, she had no more tears left she wanted so desperately to cry but she couldn't. But the worst feeling about it wasn't the fact that he was dead, it was the stomach piercing feeling that she was to blame, if she hadn't gotten so scared, maybe if she would have fought back, then maybe he would be right here shoveling food into his mouth and laughing along nervously as she would yell at him about his manners.

The man sitting at the end of the table was the lord of this country; he was a sickly looking man with pale skin and dark bags under his eyes 'my god this is the person that Naruto died for, he doesn't even seemed to be phased by the news of the death of one of his body guards'. His wife who was sitting next to him was a plump stoutly looking individual wearing a fancy dress with lots of jewelry 'what a fat cow, she didn't deserve for Naruto to die for her, how dare they take Naruto away from me.'

Noticing her look of fury the lord's wife returned her locked eyes with her, smiling a falsely sincere smile making her look like a bloated toad, she asked in a small voice that sounded so falsely sweet that it dripped with venom, "May I help you my dear?"

Wanting nothing better than to hit her for being so calm, she pushed her chair out, "If you would excuse me but I am not feeling well I would like to retire to my sleeping quarters for the night." She had to control the anger in her voice, 'How dare they be so calm, Naruto is dead he will never come back. They should be asking for forgiveness or telling us how sorry they are to hear about our loss but instead they act all high and mighty like nothing even happened like…'

"Yes my dear, you may rest but do not sleep too deeply I want you ninjas scouting the area around my castle for enemies, I understand you need to grieve but this is a mission you have been assigned to." The lord said in a long drawling voice

Squeezing her fist to control her anger she walked off to the sleeping quarters, stomping up stairs, slamming doors shut. She opened the door to the sleeping quarters in the bed across from hers Hinata lay still hiccupping, tears now slowly draining out of her eyes, the only one who managed to keep up a normal façade was Anko, but it didn't surprise Sakura, she was a professional ninja after all she had received training keep her emotions intact. But no matter how good her acting was it was only that acting Sakura could see through the mask she wore, when she thought no one was looking she'd let it down her eyes would drop, her mouth would close tightly, and she would look down at whatever was in front of her. Twice Sakura had caught her with the expression; she just looked up and smiled her mouth slightly ajar both times.

She walked in and plopped down on her bed directly across from Hinata, the room was quiet she could hear the soft sniffles coming from Hinata's direction, but her thought encompassed all of her concentration, 'what if I had been kinder to Naruto, what if I had admitted to myself that it was him that I loved, not that ass Sasuke? What if I had shown affection towards him, instead of violence?' Her head continually ran through simulations of how things might have been different if only she had changed little things, would she still be here regretting his death or would he even be dead?

"Sakura," a tiny voice said in between sniffles, "I am so sorry if I would have stopped him, he would not have died." Again her tears came flowing out their vigor reborn.

"What's wrong Hinata I always thought that you were smart, you should know that once that fool makes up his mind about something he will pursue it with nothing being able to stop him." She said trying her hardest to smile and be reassuring.

"I thank you for trying to quell my sadness but if only…" She couldn't finish the sentence, it was too painful for her, Sakura was glad that she hadn't as well she didn't know what she would have done if Hinata had blamed her.

'well it would make sense for her to blame me, after all it was my fault.' 'Why did that fool have to sacrifice himself for us why' Finally the tears she had been waited for came, all of her defenses broke down, though she was crying she was finally happy, she could finally mourn properly for her fallen hero. "Narutooooooooo." She called out his name in the blackness of the room, then the only sounds that issued forth were those of the 2 females crying. And though they were both together never in their life had they felt as lonely as they did now.

Both mourning women found peace in their sleep Both had similar dreams of waking up to find it was all a dream, Naruto was waiting for them at the door when they woke up, Sakura hit him for being suspicious and Hinata fainted thinking of what he could have been doing outside of their door.

"Man it sure is cold out here tonight, especially for a summer night," Anko sighed and shivered

She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree branch she had stopped in, and let her imagination run wild. She was in a Hot spring it was completely empty the only soul in the room was her. She poured herself a glass of sake, and leaned back, this felt good compared to the snowy outside. Someone else entered the room, she didn't even care she was in heaven right now she had no need to see who came to be her company. Uncontrollably she swam forward as if it were a conditioned response to someone coming in the room. The person carefully stepped into the hot spring slowly and gently the figure walked up behind Anko, He wrapped his strong yet thin arms around her, she felt his Hot breath beating down on the back of her neck.

A shiver shot straight down her spine the hair on the back of her neck stood straight, "My god Mitarashi Anko, right not I want you more than any man has ever wanted a woman, I need you, every atom in my body craves to be with you, I want you so bad that it hurts, please will you be my woman."

She craned her neck behind her, eyes closed, her lips met hers and they locked in a passionate kiss. She turned her entire body never once releasing her mouth from his, she grabbed his hair running her hand through it trying to pull his entirety into her face.

A bright flash followed by a roaring crack knocked her out of her fantasy, everywhere around her had been soaked by the rain, "Oh shit how long was I out?"

It seems that the rain had just started and even though it was a heavy rain she figured it would be ending soon. She let her thoughts wonder again as she listened to the rain beating down hard all around her. She found herself once again focusing on Naruto his amazing speed, that look of raw determination that he had when he knocked her out. 'Wow what a guy, only 16 and already he has the will of fire of Konoha, no his is even stronger than that of fire, his is all 5 elements twisted together to form a new one he had the will of a god.'

"Oh god." She could no longer resist, she had been responsible for killing the greatest man she had ever met, because of her, countless people would be affected, everyone in Konoha will be affected by his death, because even though he is a trouble maker and very obnoxious he has the uncanny ability to make people believe in him. He had so many friends now he had done what he had always wanted since he was little, he had people that recognized his existence.

She could feel what she was about her love resonating through her very bones, her boiling blood was circulating the feeling through her veins, "What did you do that for, now all you've done is make me love you more."

She jumped down from her tree and began to run, she had no specific destination she just wanted to run away from it all escape the horror that she would have to face if she stopped. Tears flowed freely from her eyes mixing with the rain that fell to her face. Her foot got caught in a puddle of water and mud and sunk too low, she fell to the ground hitting her face hard against the mud.

"Even the skies mourn the loss of you Naruto," She sobbed out keeping mud from getting into her mouth, she lay there for several moments, it had stopped raining along time ago but she didn't care.

She no longer cared about anything, the on person who could have ended her loneliness was now dead, her life no longer had any meaning she couldn't face the light of day without Naruto by her side, she reached into her kunai holster quickly she grabbed one and spun it around to where it was pressed against her chest. She pulled the small throwing knife back ready to begin its way deep into her chest.

"Goodbye everyone, I am truly sorry but Hinata, Sakura I am afraid that I am going to have to leave this mission in your capable hands." She thrust the blade towards her chest, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

Something warm and powerful wrapped itself around her hands preventing the knife from entering her chest. She opened her eyes, there she saw a blue transparent human with spiked hair and a ridiculous looking outfit.

"Naruto?" her face began t scrunch up she was about to cry again.

"Shh shh, now now it's okay, why did you even begin to think that I would be okay with you committing suicide, I gave my life so you 3 could survive, why would you repay me by doing the opposite that I wanted you to? Live Mitarashi Live a long and healthy life, become a mother, and a grandmother, enjoy life. Just because I am gone shouldn't mean that you should stop living, and tell Hinata and Sakura the same thing. And don't worry if anyone gives you any crap over my death I will haunt them till their dying days." He had a look of anger on his face as he said all of this

"Now play the hand that fate has dealt you and enjoy the game." He started to vanish

"Thank you Naruto, now just let me say before you go that, I love you." The ghost had completely vanished by the time she was finished talking.

With her cause renewed she once again found the power she needed to face the rest of her life, "Goodbye Naruto, may we meet in the afterlife."

His head was very groggy his whole body felt heavy, the sound all around him seemed to magnify as it entered his brain causing it to hurt. From what he could see he was in a small room with the only light coming from a few embers in a fireplace. There was a table next to him that had a large amount of doctors tools a lot of them bloody and he could feel bandages running up and down his body. Summoning up all of his strength he lifted his head to better scout out his surroundings, after much work he managed to get his head up enough to see all of the room.

He didn't get much time to look around as door opened sending light flooding into his room, quickly he closed his eyes and lost concentration on keeping his head up it slammed down into his pillows drawing the attention of the man who opened the door. He walked over to Naruto his glasses glinting in the little light making them appear as bulbous demon's eyes

"Are you feeling any better? You sure are lucky that I happened upon you, you had quite a strong poison in your body I had to" The rest seemed to be cut off as Naruto's world again became all black. The last thing her tried to think , 'where have I heard that voice before?'

He felt something warm right up against his face and it was also bright, something was trying to wake him up, he wasn't quite sure what but it was being very annoying about the process. Finally he came out of his dreamless sleep there was something with 4 light bulbs in it directly above his face and there was a man wearing a cloth mask unwrapping his bandages. His vitality had all been returned feeling 100 better than he had when he woke up last night.

He lifted his head up, "Hey doctor, where exactly are we why do I look like a mummy, and are my friends here?"

"Well you are at my home office 5 kilometers from the lord's mansion, and you are bandaged because I had to some emergency surgery last night, you are very lucky you didn't die young man, you had several splinters of both wood and metal embedded into your muscles also you has a very strong poison in your bloodstream known as vengeance, it is a poison made specifically to coat weapons with, an extremely deadly poison it always fatal unless treated immediately, and even then there is only a 50 chance of surviving that.." The doctor said while pushing Naruto's head back down, "Now let me finish examining you, so far it look like you have made a complete recovery but you better not stress yourself still because you have internal wounds."

"Oh you really saved my life didn't you doc?" he laughed and grinned, "But its okay I'll be fine I can regenerate broken bones overnight this will be nothing for me."

The doctor looked at him their eyes locking; finally he remembered that voice, "Ka-Kabuto!" he propelled himself out of his bed landing a kick on Kabuto's chest.

He flew against the wall hitting it hard. Before he had time to react Naruto was in front of him with a kunai pressed against his throat, "Now listen to me and listen well you bastard, You will tell me where Orochimaru is hiding and whatever you know about Akatsuki and I will let you live."

"Where do you get off kicking someone like that in their own home?" he stood up still pressed against the wall, and still with a kunai against his throat, "And as for Orochimaru was he not banished from Konoha? Yeah he was right around the time me and my father moved away, and last but not least what is an Akatsuki?"

"Huh," Naruto blinked twice not believing what he had just heard, "Aren't you Orochimaru's lackey, Kabuto?"

"Huh? We have never met have we? Because you know my name but I don't know yours." He said with his hands to his sides.

"Huh?" Naruto asked completely dumbfounded.

"Its okay put down the kunai and let me get back to examining you."

Naruto did as he was told, as he was being examined he explained to Kabuto what all had happened and explained why he attacked him without warning. As he told his story Kabuto stopped to ask him several questions Naruto answered them all to the best of his abilities.

"And so that sums it all up." He said taking a deep breath

"wow that was quite a story Naruto, well you're all fine here, I can let you go, but you have to promise me not to strain yourself there is no way to check your muscles so I can't tell if they are completely healed yet."

"Alright thanks for taking care of me, umm how much do I owe you for the treatment?" Naruto asked pulling out his frog purse.

He waved his hand and shook his head, "Forget it just go meet your friends from what I gather they all must miss you right now."

Naruto gave his thanks to the real Kabuto and left. Heading in the direction He pointed out to get to the mansion. The sun was rising slowly high into the air beating down on Naruto. The humidity blew the temperature out of proportion making it feel at least 10 degrees than what it really was. It was hot, sticky, and the ground was squishy and still muddy making travel by foot almost impossible. But even through the hardships Naruto found it very easy to lift his foot out of the mud each time it sank, actually her found it very easy just to move, he hadn't felt it in the doctors office but his body felt very light.

He continued traveling by foot taking what the doctor had said into consideration, _"so far it look like you have made a complete recovery but you better not stress yourself still because you have internal wounds." _'Fine I will take it easy today but by tomorrow I should be completely healed.'

Luckily everything seemed to go just fine on his travels, he didn't run into any wild animals, and he didn't get lost once. He found himself in front of a large cream colored mansion. It took the breath out of Naruto just seeing it; it was a tall as the stone statues of the Hokages and at least half as long as Konoha. He was still awed by the sheer size of the mansion as when he walked up to the front door of the mansion.

He continued forth with his head pointed up towards the roof until he bumped into something big and hard that also bumped back, "OI what where yer goin' brat, don't you know ooo we are, wer the royal guards of da lord imself.

Naruto looked up from where he had fallen, "You better treat me better, I'm the super ninja from Konoha Uzumaki Naruto, I have come to protect your lord so move out of the way."

"Oi do you think wer stupid mate the Konoaa Neenjas are already here, so go on scoot, yer ain't getting in ere." The guard said motioning him away

"Yeah and the only reason they were able to make it here is because I served as a distraction, now let me in before I break down this door!" he exclaimed as he jumped back to his feet

"Are you threatenin me?" The guard replied in a dangerously deep tone

"If you don't let me see my friends then you might not escape with all of your teeth!"

Without a moments notice the guard pulled out a other guard pulled out a strange tube with a string attached to the bottom. He pulled the string and a large ball of fire shot into the, with a loud boom, it exploded into thousands of tiny sparkles.

"What the hell was the point in that, sure it was cool looking but other than that it was ultimately worthless." Naruto asked his eyes blank and mouth wide open.

Hinata was making her after noon scouting rounds, when she was distracted by a sudden quick movement of a ball straight into the air followed by a loud boom and the ball spreading into tiny sparkles, "The alert? Does that mean that the enemy is here already?"

She changed her course with the greatest of ease using the resonance of the branch she landed on to propel herself at a greater speed. She jumped to another tree branch and got a clear look at the enemy.

She gasped and missed the next tree branch and fell to the ground, before hitting it she managed to regain her composure in mid air and landed gracefully on the tips of her toes. She had to see again if it was really him, quietly she closed the remaining distance between her and where the firework had gone off. In a bush directly behind 2 meters behind the intruder she hid, from the back it looked perfect, had the same hair, and the same clothes, without a single cut or rip in them, it was perfect. She watched on for a little longer, several guards began rushing Naruto from both sides of the mansion, he carefully maneuvered himself around every blow and just as carefully planted his counter attacks.

Hinata jumped out from her hiding place, this was not Naruto, his clothes didn't have any cuts in them though she had seen him be pierced by several different blades yesterday also he wasn't fighting like Naruto he was being careful, not rushing in and waiting for the enemy to rush him, also his chakra system was way different from Naruto's whose was normally flowing at an ever changing pace, this man's chakra was flowing at a harmonious rate everywhere at the same time same speed.

Now was the time to strike his back was turned and he was occupied by 2 guards who were running in at him, "Jyuuken!" she called out as she dug her fingertips deep into his collar.

He spun around quickly with his fist behind his head about to launch an attack at his unknown assailant. His fist stopped just short of her face, his eyes penetrated her locking each other in a deep gaze.

"Naruto? I thought you were dead." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach crying, "I thought you had died your summon told us you were dead and then it vanished."

"Wait a second The watchtower destroyer told you I was dead, that isn't right I mean look at me do I really look dead to you, he was probably just being lazy that bastard!"

Even through her tears of relief she found herself giggling, as she giggled she realized something, she was in a very intimate position with Naruto more so as he rested his chin atop her head. She felt excited blood rushed quickly to her face, her vision was blurry with a mix of the tears and closeness to the man she loved, she wanted to stand up straight but was afraid that he would reject her, all along this single thought is what had always kept her from confessing her love to him. Every single time she wanted to tell him she stopped she knew she couldn't deal if he rejected her, but she no longer cared, she had almost lost him once she wouldn't be able to deal with losing him again and never knowing her feelings

She pushed against his chest putting her arm's length away from him, "Naruto I was so afraid when I thought I lost you, I thought I would never again have another chance to see you, never would I be able to work up the courage to tell you how I feel but after losing you, I can't lose you ever again, Naruto I love you." She pulled him back towards her and rest her face against her his chest.

She could feel his body stiffen in her embrace, he made several attempts to speak something but just came out as soft garbled chokes, "Naruto? Oh god! No!" She looked at him eyes full of shock and terror, "I-I am so sorry I," Tears began forming at the corners of her eyes, "I must leave" She ran off into the woods wiping her tears as she ran, sobs issued forth from her mouth.

"H-h-h-h-he has no f-f-f-f-f-feelings for me, Why, why, was I s-s-s-s-such a fool?" She finally found a spot to lean against after an hour of running, "Why would he l-l-l-l-l-love someone like m-me? He has his eyes set for s-sakura, it was always her, he has always loved her." She continued to sob completely oblivious to the 5 men who began to surround her.

"I won't ask for much just a life less frightening a life not filled with uncertainty a life next to the man of my dreams." She yelled out at who she assumed was no one.

"Well nyahahah I am quite a desirable man, am I not would I fit the man of your nyahahah desires?" A tall lanky ratty man squeaked out.

Before she had time to react 4 people jumped on her limbs, Nyahahah, I am going to tell you how this is going to go, we are going to gag you and then have our way with you, your nice and far from anywhere close so we don't have to worry about anyone interfering, nyahahah," He said pulling the rope that tied acted as a belt for his shorts off.

His shorts feel around his ankles and he began to move forward, "In her time of desperation there was one name flowing through her head, "NARUUUUTO!" She called out his name already knowing that there would be no answer, he would be back at the lord's mansion spending his time with Sakura.

The two on her legs began to pull down her pants all the while making sure to keep legs pinned down. One man an extremely big bald man, with a toothless smile, the other a very dirty man whose clothes were heavily stained he had dirty bushy hair with a dirty goatee. He smelled very heavily of human waste but all of them stunk of sake. Her pants were now down to her knees she had to try something but all she could do was call out for help. The 2 holding her arms began to cut fist her shirt off then her bra showing her bare chest.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naru…"

"Shut up you bitch!" He screamed at her smacking her across her face, "Your going to stop all that yelling!" he started to put his rope over her mouth.

"I swear if you touch a single hair on her head the hell I send you to will seem like heaven after I'm done." A voice said from atop a tree branch his voice a deadly tone.

"Nyahahahah Oh yeah and what will a piss ass brat like you do?" He asked with a superior smirk on his face, "Fu-leng, Shuten, you go take care of the little kid I want to hurry up and finish my turn."

They began to run forward but soon stopped, as the person disappeared from the tree branch, hearing a twig snap they spun around Naruto was behind him holding an severed arm in each hand. Both men fell down grasping their bloody stumps that were once their arms, The movement was so fast and fluid their mind didn't even register the missing arm until Naruto showed them to their original owners.

Naruto turned to face the lanky man who was trying to force himself upon Hinata, "If you fight me I will give you a quick death, but touch her again and you will not be forgiven."

Again he raised his hand and brought it down with aiming for Hinata's face, something grabbed his hand it was squeezing hard, "I see you have asked for a painful death." With a burst of strength and a sickening audible crunch Naruto Crushed his hands grinding the bones into powder.

He threw the man down on the ground releasing his hand, he turned to the last 2 who now had a knife planted to her neck and her chest. Before they even noticed they found themselves each missing their hand that once held their knives, Two Shaodw replications appeared to the side of Naruto each holding a blue glowing Kunai and a hand with a knife gripped tightly in them.

"Now I' going to pay you back a thousand fold." He said still in a dangerous voice summoning another 2 shadow replications, "Alright you know what to do,"

All of the Naruto's stepped forward a sadistic smile on their face and a look that resembling that of a serial murderer, "Hinata I want you to close your eyes and cover you ears, I don't want you to see this." They all said stepping towards a different creep.

She ran forward to the one to the closest one the one going toward the one who seemed like the leader she wrapped her arms around his knees, "Please no more suffering, please I just want to go back to the lords mansion, I want all of this ugliness behind us, please." She pleaded with Naruto tears still coming out of her eyes.

He looked into her eyes his face contorted with rage, He found himself lost in her eyes, powerful emotions began washing over him all his rage began to melt away, as he continued to stare into her deep pleading violet eyes. All desire extract revenge for Hinata vanished, he leaned down and wrapped his arms under hers and lifted her back up to her feet. His vision dropped to her firm, supple cream colored breasts glinting in the sun he followed it all the way down her slender stomach to her pink panties with a strange looking white cat in a pink dress on them. He moved his view up and down her long thin legs, creamy in complexion like the rest of her body; he could feel blood rushing to his face and out of his nose as perverted thoughts rushed in and out of the head.

He could feel her gaze penetrating his skull, quickly he looked back up at her face she looked away from his inquiring gaze, he moved his head to meet her gaze again she moved her face away. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, he started unzipping his jacket.

"Here Hinata this should cover you," He handed her his jacket, she noticed his shirt stuck to his skin complementing his body tone very well.

She looked away again putting her arms against her chest and her right thumb to her lip. Again he tried to lock gazes with her again but every time he would pop his face in front of her she would violently jerk away. Again sighing Naruto walked behind her And placed his jacket around her shoulders, He bent his neck slightly placing his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, he stood there breathing in her scent, very unlike Anko she had a sweet scent and a less salty one, she smelled like herbs and flowers, He couldn't decide which smell he liked more her or his ramen queen.

"Come, I'm sure everyone back at the mansion is waiting for us," He whispered softly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and throughout her entire body

"Now he has his back turned Nyahahah lets pay back this bastard for what he did to our arms. Without turning around he cancelled out the blow sticking his arm out with a sphere of blue chakra sending the leader flying and rotating into a tree.

Again he whispered in her ear, "Come on let's get out of here."

"Please let me stay right here just like this if only for five minutes more." She closed her eyes feeling the world pass her by.

She savored each passing second as if they would be her last on this planet. In his strong arms all worry and fear left her body. His arms tightened around her waist bringing her body even closer to his, she could feel comfort and warmth surround her, Her eyes closed she knew she sadly could not remain in these arms forever soon she would have to go back to reality, but for now all she cared about was herself and the man holding her locked in a perfect place far from earth.

She felt Naruto's chin move from her shoulder his cheek brushing against hers, Slowly he moved his face back stopping at her ear, "As much as I would like to stay here, we really must be getting back to the lord's mansion Hinata. But before we go may I make a suggestion?"

"Hnnh." She responded still lost deep in the moment.

"Perhaps you should pull up your pants, because as cute as the underwear is I don't think it'll be too easy to move around like that.

She blushed deeply again, "Oh…sorry," she said her face crestfallen.

He released her from his embrace, she already felt the harshness of the world returning. And started to walk forward, Hinata pulled her pants up slowly and zipped up the coat she was borrowing from Naruto.

Anko sat across the room from Sakura in the waiting room both were quietly sipping a cup or warm tea, both sweaty from their reconnaissance mission, three hours of searching had yielded no results, the roads were all heavily traveled making their footprints impossible to find. The only option left was to wait and see what happened. They heard the leading outside open up they both looked up at the door, slowly Naruto walked in without his jacket, carrying what looked like a large orange pack. Upon further scrutiny of his back she realized that it was Hinata covered in Naruto's jacket.

She stood up walking towards Naruto to greet him but was passed by a pink and black flash. Quickly the flash enclosed Naruto in a tight hug. She stayed there squeezing the breath out of him, his face began turning a dangerous shade of purple

"Not like it's my business, but Sakura perhaps you should stop hugging him so hard, I think he's about to pop." She said pointing at his deep purple face.

She quickly let go her face red, "Sorry about that. It's just we al thought that you were dead, when we heard otherwise, well, I got really excited, but then we couldn't find you or Hinata, and well it's just good to have you back."

Coughing Naruto replied in a jovial tone, "No problem just warn me next time before you decide to try to strangle me."

More blood rushed to her face as she giggled, "Heh heh sorry." She didn't know but she just couldn't muster enough energy to be mad at him even if it was play mad.

"Um hey Naruto, why is Hinata on your back, and why is she wearing your coat? Oh no you guys didn't did you?" her fist in a threatening position, pointed at him.

"No, you have nothing to worry, she just met some trouble in the woods is all, probably best not to say more than that, and please don't ask her about it either." He said with his voice filled with the same authority it had been on the battlefield

"Right well anyway, allow me to show you to her room." Sakura said walking towards a large set of stairs.

Naruto followed close behind her following her around every bend and through every door. Eventually they made it to the bedroom door; Sakura opened the door for him and lead him to her bed. Carefully Naruto unlinked her arms, leaning down he let go of her legs and gently set her on the bed. Letting out the breath he had been holding him and Sakura both turned to leave.

"Na-Naruto, please don't leave me, please just stay with me until I fall asleep." Came a small voice choking back tears

"I'm sorry Sakura." He said looking at her, "Please continue without me I'm certain I'll be able to find my way back down."

She nodded and left closing the door behind her. Naruto walked over to where Hinata lie, her chest rising and falling with each breath, her bright glowing orbs were barely open, she seemed to be resisting sleep with all that she had, but was failing. Her eyelids dropped her breathing became slow and steady. Naruto was amazed by how little light was coming in even though the sun was still out, the heavy silk curtains that hung around the windows were blocking out the light. Again he looked at Hinata, realizing just how delicate her features were, she had a very soft face, her hands were amazingly had no calluses, her body was slim and sleek coupled together with long slender legs.

It was from here that he made a silent unheard vow, "Hinata from this day forward I swear to protect you, and all of Konoha even at the cost of my life, I will become a shinobi, I will become the shadow, so that you, nor anyone else will ever have to suffer again, the title Hokage will be mine."

Again he looked at her soft features he was mesmerized by her soft breathing patterns, the way her chest moved so slowly. He felt his eyes growing heavy the world around him growing dim, closing his eyes he fell into a deep troubled sleep.

Author's notes: Wow 20 pages, I really didn't mean for it to be this long, but I kinda got into a thing, and also I realized I would have to make this chapter longer so I can get everything done I want to in the next chapter. Also sorry about the time it took me to update, but I had to rewrite a lot of things in this chapter. Anyway enjoy


End file.
